The Dilemma in the Date
by miinsahdenlulreb
Summary: Booth, Bones, and a date. ... But is it actually a date? I've just discovered that summaries aren't my thing -SIGH-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been reading fanfics for a while now, and I decided to try writing one. (I know!)**

**So... the first chapter is short, but I just wanted you guys' opinion on if I should keep going or not. Anywho... happy reading.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**-BOOTH'S PLACE-**

It was 8 PM. Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth were finishing up paperwork when they heard a knock on the door.

"Looks like the food's here." Brennan said, as she was getting up.

She was stopped when Booth placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his charm smiles. "Bones, sit. I'll get it." Brennan didn't protest, she just smiled and sat down. "It's my place anyway." They stared at each other for a while before Booth realized there was someone waiting at the door.

When Booth came back into the living room, He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Brennan had moved from the floor to the couch, put the T.V. on, and was looking for something to watch. She seemed really comfortable.

'Wow!' he thought to himself,_ 'She_ looks good on _my _couch!' He couldn't help imagining what it would be like if she lived there with him.

"Booth?" He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her say his name.

"Booth, is something wrong?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"Wha... No, no. Everything's... Everything's great." He tried hiding the large smile he had plastered on his face, but decided it was useless, and just sat down next to her, handing her the food.

They had finished eating, and were now watching some kind of T.V. movie neither had ever heard of before. Brennan had to admit, it was a pretty good movie. She looked over at Booth and noticed he was still smiling. She hadn't seen Booth look this happy since the surgery.

She leaned towards him so that their arms were touching. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, quietly. He turned his head to face her.

"You've been smiling since the food got here, and I can tell you're not watching the movie." she explained.

Their faces were close, really close. Brennan noticed this, but she couldn't bring her self to move.

"I was thinking", he said, "that we should go see a movie sometime." Brennan looked confused.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" she asked, and he let out a sigh.

"When was the last time you've been to an actual movie theater, Bones?" She thought about it for a second.

"It's... been a while." she finally answered.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow night, we'll go have dinner, then we'll go see a movie." He shot her his charm smile for the second time that night, and she knew she couldn't say no.

"Sounds fun!" she said, with a grin.

**-BRENNAN'S PLACE-**

The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like a date.

'That's ridiculous, Temperance! Why would Booth ask you out on a date.' she told herself, as she slipped into bed.

She had gone home after the movie was over, and it was all she could think of since she left his place. She tossed, and turned a little, but it didn't take too long for her to fall asleep.

**-BOOTH'S PLACE-**

Booth on the other hand, didn't know what had come over him. Had he just asked her out on a date? Hell, he didn't even know what movies were playing tomorrow.

'Well, she didn't seem scared...' he thought to himself. 'That's good, right?'

He didn't get much sleep at all. 'What if she doesn't think of it as a date?', 'What if she realizes it's a date and bolts?' those were only a few of the thoughts running through his mind that night.

* * *

AN: Soooo... Whadya think? Should I keep going? Review? -charm smile- ... please?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So decided to keep going because I have nothing better to do. Thanks for the reviews & the alerts. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**-BRENNAN'S OFFICE-**

When Brennan walked into her office the next morning, she noticed the flower on her desk almost immediately. She put her bag down and picked up the daffodil in her hand. She noticed there was a card next to the flower. She already knew it was from Booth just by the flower, but she read the card anyway.

_Bones,_

_I made reservations at a fancy restaurant, so dress nice. _

_I'll pick you up at 6. Hope you liked the flower._

_See you later._

_-Booth._

_***_

**-ANGELA'S OFFICE-**

Angela Montenegro was in her office working on a facial reconstruction when her friend barged in, flower and note in hand.

Brennan handed Angela the items and sat on the couch. "Uh... Thanks, sweetie, You shouldn't have." she said, grinning. Brennan shot her a glare.

"Ange, I'm serious. I'm not sure, but I think..." Brennan paused "I think I have a date with Booth tonight." she finished, while Angela read the card. 'Atta boy, Booth' she thought.

"Wait..." Angela gave her a confused look. "What do you mean... you think?"

Brennan sighed. "Well, last night I was at Booth's..." She went on telling Angela about their conversation last night. "...Then he told me he thought we should have dinner and go see a movie tonight."

Angela nodded, and Brennan started again. "Last night, I thought about it for a while, and came to the conclusion that it probably wasn't a date, but this morning..." She paused.

"You saw this," Angela said, holding up the flower and the card "and you're not so sure anymore." Brennan nodded.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Angela asked, sitting down next to her friend.

Brennan sighed. "I don't know, Ange, to be honest... I have recently found myself wondering what it would be like to date Booth. Ever since the surgery, it's been different. But... in a good way. It's like were..." she paused as she tried to think of the best word. "closer?"

She ran her hand through her hair. She was a genius, but for some reason, emotions always confused her.

"Did that make any sense?" She asked, not completely understanding what she had just said herself.

Angela took her friend's hand. "Of course it did, Sweetie. You and Booth, you've been through so much together. He knows you better than anyone... Including me. He'd do anything for you, Bren. It's definitely normal to wonder what a romantic relationship with him would be like. Plus, he's pretty sexy... But seriously, that dream he had, he saw what it would be like if you two were together, and I think he misses that."

Brennan looked at her friend. She was making sense. "Do you think this could all be because of the brain tumor?" She asked. "I mean, what if we did start dating and he changes his mind?"

"Oh, Sweetie, I know for a fact that Booth has always had a thing for you." Angela said, reassuringly. "But you do realize that this is Booth we're talking about, right? I mean, if you start dating Booth, you have to be really sure you actually want to date Booth. Because if something were to happen, you not only lose a lover, you lose a friend, and a partner." Angela stopped as soon as she noticed her friend's eyes getting wider. '_Shit_.' she thought '_I scared her... Fix it, Angela. Fix it. Fix it_ now!'

Angela cleared her throat. "What I meant to say, Sweetie, is that you and Booth have something special. I mean, you're basically a couple. Minus the romantic stuff, of course." Brennan rolled her eyes "I know you, Bren, and I know what happens when you start getting serious with a guy. Thing is, you can't really run from Booth."

Brennan decided it was time to cut off her friend. "Ange, I know. And I've thought about that, but all I wanted to know was if you thought this was a date..." She smiled, and Angela laughed.

"I'm sorry, Bren. I just love you both so much, and want you guys to be happy..." She paused. "Together."

"I know, Angela. Thanks. Do you think... Would you like to come help me get ready?" Brennan asked her friend, smirking.

"You know I would" Angela said, as Brennan left the office.

"Oh, and Brennan?" She yelled.

Her friend reappeared at the door. "Yeah?"

"If I were you, I'd treat it as a date, and see where it goes from there." She winked.

***

**-JEFFERSONIAN- **

Jack Hodgins was in a good mood today. He wasn't sure why, but he was. He was coming back from Cam's office with when he noticed someone sitting at his station.

Jack cleared his throat and grinned. "Booth?"

Booth turned to look at Hodgins. "Hmm?"

Booth looked fidgety. His right leg was bouncing up and down. He remembered the last time Booth had come to see him, and suppressed a laugh.

"Do we have a case I wasn't informed of?" He asked.

"Wha.. No, no... No case." Booth sighed. He wasn't sure why he had come to Hodgins. It was a stupid idea... 'Of course it was a stupid idea, Seeley, you're about to ask a squint for dating advice.' he thought.

"Dr. B's in her office..." Hodgins said, confused.

Booth inhaled sharply. "I know..."

Hodgins had absolutely no idea what was going on. Maybe they'd had a fight. "Did you guys have a fight?"

It was now, or never. "I asked her out." he blurted out.

'Wow.' Hodgins thought as he leaned on his desk. "And... she said no?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Booth shot him a glare.

As funny as he thought this was, Hodgins was becoming rather irritated. "Look, Booth... If you don't tell me why you're here, I can't help you."

Booth mumbled something.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm not sure if she knows it's a date" Booth said embarrassed, and angry. Suddenly wished he had never opened his mouth last night. "You know what... Never mind." He said as he got up to leave.

"Wait! Booth!" Hodgins ran after him.

"UGH! What!?" Booth stopped walking.

"I just... You guys go out all the time right?" Hodgins paused, but not long enough to actually let Booth answer. He already knew they did, anyway. "Why should this be different?"

Booth stayed silent, and just looked at Hodgins. The guy _was_ making sense.

"Treat it like a date at first, and see how it goes. If she looks like she's on a date, then it's a date. If she doesn't then it'll just be another one of your outings... And if you can't tell, you could always, you know, ask her." he said, obviously.

"You're right, man. Thanks" Booth said punching him in the arm.

"No problem!" Hodgins said, walking back to his station.

"Oh, and Hodgins?" Booth said, loudly, so Hodgins would hear. "Speak of this, and I _will _shoot you."

Hodgins laughed and went back to work.

* * *

**Review? ...Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the alerts, reviews, favorites... You rock! No, unfortunately, this chapter isn't the date/non-date... But I am almost done writing the date, so... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. 

* * *

  


*******

**-BRENNAN'S OFFICE-**

*******

Brennan let out a sigh of relief when she finished her next chapter. She was saving the file when she heard what sounded lie a frustrated sigh. She looked up and saw her friend standing in the doorway.

"Sweetie..." Angela said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Brennan sighed. "Angela, I said five minutes. It's been..." She checked the time on her computer. "two. I am aware that I asked you to help me get ready, but you do know that I can change my mind, right?" She said, smiling. "Go wait in my car, and I'll be right out."

"Ok, but if you're not out by 3:45, I _will_ come back, and I _will_ drag you." Angela said as she left her friend's office.

Brennan looked at the time. It was 3:40. She shook her head and laughed. 'I might as well start packing up now' she said to herself. She knew Angela, and she knew that she wasn't kidding about the dragging.

*******

**-BRENNAN'S CAR-**

*******

"You know, we could've left later. It won't take me two hours to get ready." Brennan said, glancing over to her friend.

Angela smiled. "I know, but it's nice to have some extra time... just in case." She knew her friend didn't spend much time on her appearance. She didn't need to. She just wanted her to have a little time to relax before her big date with Mr. F.B. Eye candy.

Brennan just gave her a confused look and shrugged.

Angela knew that whether or not she would admit it, her friend was a little nervous.

*******

**-BRENNAN'S PLACE-**

*******

Brennan had barely opened the door, but Angela managed to burst through. She made her way straight to her friend's bedroom opening her closet doors.

By the time Brennan finally made it to her room, Angela had already laid out several dresses.

"Bren! There you are." She said pulling her friend in her bedroom.

Angela held up a black dress. "This is hot. How come I've never seen it before?"

It took a second for Brennan to recognize the dress. "Oh, um... It's just something Booth picked out for me when we went undercover in Vegas."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Booth picked it out, huh?" '_That's hot._' she thought. "Well, can't wear that one, then."

After a few arguments, they had finally settled on a simple red dress. It was perfect.

"Now for lingerie..." Angela said winking at her friend.

"What? Angela, no! That's where I draw the line. I am perfectly capable of choosing my own undergarments, thank you." She said, annoyed.

Angela just shrugged. "Whatever, sweetie. Just make sure it's sexy."

"I fail to see how that would matter, I do not intend on having sex with Booth tonight, Angela." Brennan said.

Angela smiled. 'She doesn't intend on having sex with Booth... _Tonight_' she thought. "Just hurry up and get dressed!" She said walking out of the room and closing the door.

Brennan looked at herself in the mirror. 'Wow. This dress is quite flattering.' she thought. She couldn't help but wonder what Booth would think.

She assumed Angela had finally relaxed and gone into the living room, but to her surprise, she found her waiting in the bathroom leaning on a stool which she had clearly taken from her kitchen.

Brennan's eyes grew wide. "Must you?" she asked, simply.

"Hey, you asked for help getting ready. Now, sit." Angela said, patting on the stool.

Brennan sat down. She knew it was no use trying to argue with her friend. "I was thinking more along the lines of you giving me your opinion on certain things..."

"Well, next time you should be more specific." Angela grinned at her friend in the mirror.

Brennan was getting tired, she had be sitting on that stool for a while now. But she had to hand it to Angela. Her hair looked great... And her make-up, so far, looked pretty great too. Although, her friend had managed to poke her in the eye with the mascara brush once.

"And... Voila!" Angela looked at her friend in the mirror, and couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, Bren. You look amazing. _I'm good_." She chuckled.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan looked at herself. 'She really is good.' She thought. "Hey, what time is it?"

Angela glanced at her watch. "It's nearly 5:30, so I'm going to head out, alright?"

"Ok, thanks again. I'll call you later." she said, hugging her friend then closing the door.

Brennan sat down on her couch and let out a breath. She was going out on a date with Booth... Or at least, she thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Next chapter: THE DATE/NON-DATE. **

**I know, this chapter lacked Booth. :( But I'll make up for it in the next ;D**

**Review ? please ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I AM SOOOO SO SO SO SO SORRY! My computer had a fit on me, and decided to just burst in flames. (as angry/scared as I was at the time, I now think it makes a rather cool story...) Also, I got a job so I decided to just save up and buy myself a better computer. THAT is why I took so long. Again, I'm sorry. Also, I was planning on posting the whole date in one chapter, but I didn't really want to make you guys wait any longer, so this is just the dinner. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**-BOOTH'S PLACE-**

It was 5:30 and Booth was getting ready to leave. He glanced down at the flowers on his counter. 'What if she doesn't like the flowers?' he said to himself. 'They're her favorite flowers, Seeley. Why wouldn't she like them?' Booth had to relax. It was Bones. They go out all the time. '_Just not on dates..._' his mind told him.

Booth sighed, grabbed the flowers and his keys, and headed out.

**-BRENNAN'S PLACE-**

Brennan was still sitting on the couch. She was holding the flower in her hand. When lifted it up to her nose and smelled it, she immediately smiled. 'Booth got me my favorite flower.' That thought made the butterflies that were already flying around in her stomach, multiply.

What Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't know, was that her date, Special Agent Seeley Booth had been standing at her door for at least five minutes. He was 15 minutes early. 'I can't knock now, I told her six. What if she's not ready?' he said to himself.

After another five minutes or so, Booth knocked at the door. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous. 'Relax, man. Breathe.' he told himself. Why wasn't she answering her door? What if something had happened to her? What if she blew him off? Booth started panicking.

Brennan was in her bathroom brushing her teeth. She thought she heard something so she shut off the water and stopped brushing for a few seconds. "BONES! You in there? Hello?" she heard.

'Oh, crap! Booth!' She hoped he hadn't been there long. "Come in, Booth! It's open!" She yelled.

She listened for a while until she heard the door open. "You know, Bones. You should really lock your door... Wouldn't want someone to kidnap you. Although I'm sure you could take care of yourself!" Booth chuckled. "You'd probably shoot him with that huge gun of yours..." Booth rambled. "Or go all ninja doctor on their asses..."

'Shut up, Seeley. Shut up.' he told himself.

Brennan couldn't really hear what he was saying, so she went out to her living room and saw Booth standing awkwardly next to her couch. He looked hot. She smiled. "What did you say? Sorry, I couldn't really hear."

Booth had mentally prepared himself for this moment. He knew she was going to look beautiful, but this... She looked amazing. He had no words. 'Seeley, close your mouth and say something, damn it!'

When he was finally able to close his mouth, he tried saying something. "Wow, Bones. You look... amazing... wow." It didn't work out as great as he hoped, but at least he had managed to form actual words.

Brennan felt her cheeks burn and looked down."Thank you... So do you."

"Thanks... Oh, here. In case the other one gets lonely" he handed her the flowers hoping his shaking wasn't too obvious.

She smiled as she took the flowers. " Thanks Booth. They're beautiful. I'm just going to go put them in a vase." She said, running off to the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Booth said as Brennan came back.

"Mhm" She grabbed her bag and looked at Booth. "So where are we going?" she asked.

Booth smiled. "You'll see when we get there." He said placing his hand at the small of her back and guiding her out.

"You know, Booth, I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door." Brennan said as she got in the car.

"Humor me, Bones. Let me be a gentleman, at least for tonight." Booth winked as he closed the door.

They both sat in silence until Brennan turned the radio on. She played around with the buttons trying to find something good to listen to.

When she finally settled on a station, Booth looked at her with a confused look. "You're kidding, right?" He let out a small laugh.

"What? No. I find the natural sounds very calming." She said, seriously.

"Yes, calming, for when you want to fall asleep." He said reaching to change the radio station. "Which I wouldn't want happening when I'm driving."

Brennan slapped his hand away. "Fine, I get it. But since you're driving, it's only fair that I get to pick the music."

"Fine, just... Maybe something with words? You know, something we can sing along to?" Booth said.

By the time they had both finally agreed on one radio station, they were at the restaurant.

Brennan let out a laugh when she saw Booth get out of the car and run to open her door. "Why thank you, sir." she said, mockingly. Booth just smiled, and again, place a hand on the small of her back, and led her to the door.

"Wow, Booth! This place is very nice." She said Looking around

"Reservation for Booth" Booth said to the host. "I know, impressive, right? That's why I brought you here." He smiled.

"You're trying to impress me?" she laughed.

"Only if it worked." Booth said as he sat down.

Brennan shook her head, and let out a small chuckle. "You know you don't have to bring me to a fancy restaurant to impress me, right? What you do every day, and who you are... That's impressive enough." She said, seriously.

"Thanks, Bones." He smiled. That had meant a lot coming from her.

When their food came, Brennan was impressed. It looked delicious.

"So..." she started, taking a bite. "Do you bring all your dates here?" she asked. 'Oh, shit.' She though when she realised what she had asked.

Booth looked at her wide eyed. 'So this is a date!' he thought.

Brennan saw the look in his eyes. Shock? Fear? She couldn't really tell, but apparently she was wrong about this being a date. She looked down at her food and started to play with it, embarrassed.

Booth couldn't stop the smile. He tried, but failed miserably. "No, I don't."

She looked up and saw him smiling. "You're the only date I've ever brought here, Bones."

Brennan smiled, and their eyes locked. Neither was sure how long they had been looking at each other, or who looked away first.

'So it is a date...' She thought. Looking down at her plate, trying to hide the huge smile she had plastered over her face.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Brennan asked.

"I have no idea." She looked at him confused.

Booth looked up. "I wasn't sure which one you'd like, so I thought we could just pick one when we got there." He smiled.

"Oh, that makes sense." She said, returning his smile.

When they had finished eating dessert, Brennan let Booth pay, but she insisted on getting the tip. After arguing for a few minutes, Booth finally gave in.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the wait. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning. Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Yes, I know. I said I'd post this chapter this morning, but you know... Being a newbie I get the shitty shifts at work, so I had to go in this morning. Sorry. Also, Thank you guys SOOO much for all the reviews, the alerts, everything else! You guys are AWESOME. **

**BonesFreakk, I had already written the movie scene when I read your review, so I decided to incorporate a smurf movie anyway. Hope you like it :\, heh! :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bones. :(**

* * *

"Woah! Bones, did you see that?" Booth asked, enthusiastically.

"Of course I saw it, Booth." She looked at him, slightly confused. "We came here to watch a movie, so I'm obviously watching the movie."

"I know, Bones. I just... You know what? Never mind." Booth said turning back towards the screen.

"Booth." Bones whispered, tapping a finger on his shoulder. "Booth?"

"What?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You know that can't really happen, right?" She looked at him seriously.

Booth turned to face his date, slightly annoyed. He knew bringing Bones to see a movie wasn't the greatest idea, but seeing as this was now officially a date, he couldn't complain.

"Yes, I do. Now, lets be quiet and watch the movie, OK?" He said. " I don't want people to start shushing us."

Bones nodded, and turn towards the movie. After a few minutes she tapped him on the shoulder again. "Booth?"

"Bones! What did I tell you? They'll kick us out if we keep talking like this." Booth said as he turned to face her.

"But I'm thirsty." she said.

"Wha.. Are you serious? I asked you if you wanted anything before the movie, and you said no. I'll miss the best part if I go now." He motioned towards the screen.

"Well, my memory is exceptional, you know. I can tell you what happened when you get back." She said.

"I know, Bones. As is your driving, your shot, your..." Booth went on.

"Fine. I'll go get it myself. I was just trying to let you be a gentleman." She said getting up.

Booth put a hand on her leg to stop her from getting up. 'Oh, she's good.' He thought. "You're right, you're right... I'll go get it. But do you mind if I just grab something from a vending machine? It's much faster than waiting in line." he asked.

"Sure. Thank you, Booth."

After Booth came back, and handed her the drink, she remained silent. The movie was approaching the end, and it was getting exciting. Suddenly, Booth felt Brennan lean towards him, and rest her head on his shoulder. He took in a sharp breath. 'Best. Date. Ever.' he thought.

Booth spent the next few minutes wondering if he should put his arm around her, or not. He finally decided to just go for it. He immediately relaxed when he noticed her lean into him even more.

When Booth started drawing circles on her arm with his thumb, Brennan noticed an eerie feeling in her stomach. No one had ever made her feel this way. And all the he was doing was rubbing her arm. She definitely didn't want the movie to end.

Neither really knew what had happened at the end of the movie. They were both too busy focusing on their date. Booth noticed people getting up, and noticed the credits were rolling up the screen. He looked down to see his partner had fallen asleep. He smiled.

"Bones..." He shook her arm, lightly.

"Mmm" was all that came from her.

"Bones, baby, wake up. The movie's over." Baby? What was he thinking? Hopefully she didn't hear him.

"Booth?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Rise and shine, Bones! Everyone's gone. We should probably get going, too." He gave her his charm smile.

"Yeah. Umm.. Sorry I fell asleep." She said, embarrassed.

"No worries, Bones. If you fell asleep, that means you were tired, and needed it." Booth smiled, guiding her to the car.

The ride to Brennan's apartment was silent. Both were thinking about what would happen when they got there.

"Would you like to come in? I feel bad that I fell asleep on you." She asked. "We can watch another movie if you'd like. I haven't had the chance to watch the Smurfs movie you got me... What do you say?" She smiled.

"Sure, Bones!" Booth said as he made his way to the couch.

About half way into the movie, Brennan was leaning against him with her head on his chest, while Booth had his arm around her. "You know, Bones, I may start coming over here to watch TV." He said softly. "This TV is amazing."

"You're always welcome here, Booth. You know that, right?" She tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"Thanks, Bones. Same goes for you." He smiled, and their eyes locked.

Brennan suddenly noticed how close they were, but for some reason, she didn't want to look away. When she noticed Booth lick his lips, she knew that if she didn't turn away now, she wouldn't be able to control her actions.

Booth was a little disappointed when she turned to face the TV, but all his thoughts disappeared when he felt her rest her hand on his thigh. 'Oh, crap. Control yourself, Seeley.' He thought. That didn't work, so he started counting backwards from 100. That seemed to do the trick. By 60, Booth relaxed, and watched the movie. He prayed she didn't move her hand

"See, I told you." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Brainy smurf is way better than smurfette." He winked.

Their noses were almost touching. "You really think so?" The look they were sharing was so intense that she couldn't look away.

"Yeah." Booth said. "I really do." His grip on her tightened.

Booth noticed her looking at his lips as he did the same. 'Seeley, it's now or never. Just do it, you idiot.' Little did he know, the same thing was going on in Brennan's head.

Brennan was starting to feel very nervous. The butterflies had returned, and they had brought friends. A lot of them. She knew it was evident in her smile when she felt her lips twitching.

They both knew what would happen. They just weren't exactly sure who would move first, or when.

Both their hearts were pounding like crazy. Booth was sure his partner could hear it, as was Brennan. But at that moment, they didn't care much about that.

"Bones." As soon as she heard him speak her name, she knew he was asking permission, but she couldn't speak. Hell, she couldn't even blink, so she just kept on looking at him, hoping he would see in her eyes that she wanted it too.

He saw it. And with that, his hand came up so it was resting on her cheek. He brushed away a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear as his hand went to the back of her neck. His touch made her shiver. Noticing this, he shivered as well. His thumb started moving behind her ear. She gasped and her eyes closed.

He was driving her crazy. She didn't understand how he could have that effect on her. He wasn't even trying and he had found one of her sweet spots. She felt him pull her towards him. Both their hearts were racing like crazy. This was it.

They jumped apart when they heard the sound of a phone ringing.

* * *

**AN : I know. I KNOW. I just had to. It doesn't seem like Booth & Bones if everything goes smoothly. YA KNOW? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : Have I told you guys how awesome you all are? Well, You are. **

**Your reviews made me so happy, I decided to write another chapter today. FYI, I wasn't planning to... So VOILA!**

**Ps: I've absolutely no idea where this story is going. This could end up being 100 chapters long. WHO KNOWS! **

**Also... Anyone experiencing Bones withdrawals yet? I'm going crazy. January 14th (well 13th for me) seems so far away! -CRIES-**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bones.**

* * *

Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Neither was sure what had just happened. 'Oh right, my phone.' Booth thought.

"Booth." He answered, annoyed. "No, I'm fine. It's just... bad timing" He said quietly. "Of course I can... 7? ...I'll be there..." He hung up the phone and walked back to the couch.

"That was Rebecca. She has to go out of town for work, so I get Parker tomorrow." He said, excitedly, as he sat down next to his partner.

"That's great, Booth!" She said, moving closer to him.

"Bones, I'm... I'm sorry about the... um.. the phone." Booth said nervously.

"Wha..." she started, but then she remembered what they were doing before Booth's phone rang, and she blushed. "Oh..." She looked down. "No. Don't... be. It's.. It's fine. I... we.."

"Well, I should... uh" Booth said, gesturing towards the door. "get going. Gotta go pick up Parker early tomorrow morning, so..." He didn't really want to go, but he didn't want to make Brennan uncomfortable either.

She looked up. Booth could tell she looked disappointed. She looked out the window. "Booth, maybe you should just stay..." She pointed to the window. "It's snowing pretty badly. The roads probably aren't plowed yet. Besides, It's late, and I live closer to Rebecca's, anyway." She said.

'YES! YES! YES!' he shouted in his mind. "No, Bones. You look tired, I wouldn't want to wake you when I get up." It was the best excuse he could find.

"Nonsense, Booth. I'm a heavy sleeper. And if I do happen to wake up, I'll just fall back asleep." She said, hoping he would stay. "The guest room is already made up."

"Fine, Bones. You win." He smiled. 'YES!' he thought. "Thank you."

Booth made his way to the guest room. He'd slept over before, but he still felt excited. He felt something hit him in the head. "Wh... Bones!?"

"I figured you'd want another blanket..." She said smiling.

Booth picked it up off the floor. "Thanks." he said, waving the blanket.

"No problem, Booth." She said. "And thank you for tonight, by the way. I... Had fun." She looked down. Brennan noticed Booth walking towards her, so she looked up at him.

"It was my pleasure, Bones. You think.. maybe we could.. You know.. Do it again, sometime?" He asked, nervously.

"I think... that would be nice" She blushed.

"Well, I'm beat! Goodnight, Bones!" He said, wrapping her in a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay." He whispered in her ear. This sent shivers down her spine. Booth noticed, and smiled.

Brennan leaned in to kiss his cheek, but as she did this Booth turned his head to look at her, so she ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. 'Smooth, Temperance.' she thought. As she pulled away, Booth noticed that she was blushing. At that moment, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, and kiss her senseless. He decided that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Goodnight, Booth." she said, and left the room.

****

Booth's head shot up when he heard someone walking in the kitchen. 'Crap!' He thought. Had she locked her door? Booth grabbed his gun, and decided to go check it out.

He saw a figure standing in the middle of the kitchen. He flicked on the lights, which made the figure jump and spill the water she was drinking all over her. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Booth heard her yell. "Booth?"

"Bones?!...God. I'm so sorry! I thought you were..." And then he saw it. The water. All over her white tank top. "Jesus." he mumbled. Figures she wasn't wearing a bra.

Brennan followed his gaze, and realised you sould see through her top. She crossed her arms over her breasts. "It's fine... I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to bed." It was her turn to stare. There he was. Special Agent Seeley Booth, standing in her kitchen in nothing but boxers. He really was perfect.

"You OK, Bones?" Booth asked, concerned. She looked worried.

"I'm fine, Booth. I was just thirsty." She pointed to the cup, on the counter.

Booth just looked at her. "Ok, fine. I had a nightmare." She shifted uncomfortably.

Booth walked towards her. "Do you get them a lot?" he asked.

"Every other day." She replied, sadly.

Booth hated seeing her like this. He wished he could take all her pain away. He wrapped an arm around her and guided her to her room. "C'mon, Bones. You need sleep."

He pulled the covers so she could get in. Once she was settled, he sad down next to her. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, as he ran his hand in her hair.

"Not right now." She said "Thank you, Booth." Her eyes closed, as she drifted off.

Booth kissed her forehead gently and got up to leave. He felt a hand grip his arm. "Stay." He heard her said. She wanted him to stay, he was definitely staying. Booth got under the covers and wrapped an arm around her waist as she cuddled into him. His other hand went back to her hair.

Brennan wanted to stop time. She knew it was impossible, but a girl could dream, right? She felt amazing in Booth's arms. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. This was definitely turning her on, but the way he was caressing her head felt so amazing, it made her very sleepy. It wasn't long before before she fell asleep.

She knew she was safe in his arms.

* * *

**AN: I felt bad for ending last chapter like I did, so hopefully this is a little better? :) **

**loveyouguys 3**


End file.
